villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hailstone, Herring and Pebble
Moe Hailstone, Curly "Gallstone" Herring, and Larry Pebble are the main antagonists of the The Three Stooges shorts "You Natzy Spy!" and "I'll Never Heil Again". They are the three fascist figurehead rulers of the fictional country of Moronica as well as the evil Nazi-esque counterparts of The Three Stooges. Hailstone was portrayed by the late Moe Howard, Herring was portrayed by the late Curly Howard, and Pebble was portrayed by the late Larry Fine. History ''You Nazty Spy! After the fictional country of Moronica grew tired of their King Herman the 6⅞'s rule, three major munitions manufacturers named Mr. Ixnay, Mr. Onay, and Mr. Amscray, decide to implement an oppressive dictatorship in order to overthrow the king and use idiot figurehead leaders which they can control. They then pick the three wallpaper hangers that work for them to be their new "leaders", Moe Hailstone, Curly "Gallstone" Herring, and Larry Pebble. The overthrow proves successful and the three wannabe dictators become rulers of Moronica, with Moe Hailstone as the leader (the Adolf Hitler), Curly "Gallstone" Herring as the country's Field Marshal (the Hermann Göring) and Larry Pebble as the Minister of Propaganda (the Joseph Goebbels). Eventually however, their rule is cut short by the efforts of the daughter of the dethroned king, Princess Gilda (under the alias of Mattie Herring). After infiltrating their base as a spy and causing a riot, she is eventually able to gather a mob and storm the palace. This forces the cowardly leaders to run for their lives, but do so by escaping into the lion's den, where they are quickly caught and presumably eaten by the lions. The lions are then shown wearing their clothes and burping. ''I'll Never Heil Again It is later revealed that the Three Dictators survived their encounter with the lions and have grown greatly in power and have even gone beyond the control of the munitions manufacturers who now seek to overthrow them. Now having formed their own Axis Powers, they have taken complete control of Moronica and the continent of Starvania, and now threaten to take over the entirety of Great Mitten and then the world. In their efforts to assure their take over, they have bombed 56 hospitals, 85 schools, 42 kindergartens, 4 cemeteries and other vital military objects, despite that destroying these harmless institutions and killing its innocents does not further their goals, they nonetheless find great joy at the marvelous "Blitzkrieg" they have created and the destruction they cause. Meanwhile the three munitions manufacturers seek out the aid of King Herman the 6⅞, wanting to help restore his place on the throne after having seen the error of their ways and having had enough of the evil idiocy of the Three Dictators. They then plot to use the king's daughter Gilda once more to infiltrate the palace and cause the Axis Powers to fight amongst themselves, and in case that doesn't work they give her a billiard ball loaded with explosives to be planted on their pool table which will hopefully explode and blow them to Hades. Eventually, Gilda manages to infiltrate the palace once more under the guise of the Three Dictators' new astrologist and then rigs their telescope so they'll see an image of themselves being betrayed by their Axis Power allies, convincing them that they'll be betrayed in the future. After enough convincing, she leaves the explosive billiard ball on the pool table and flees the palace before they set it off. The Three Dictators promptly begin thinking of ways to back stab their "traitorous" allies, and once they arrive they greet them casually and sit down for a meeting while faking civility. Once the major points of the meeting are addressed, Dictator Hailstone reveals his true intentions and betrays his comrades by proclaiming that the world now belongs to him and then takes the world globe on the table as a figurative example of his take over. Outraged, the Axis Powers begin fighting amongst themselves over the "world" and after several humorous and destructive football-based shenanigans, they are all eventually defeated by the Three Dictators. Herring now holds the globe in his triumphant hands but is then ordered by Hailstone to hand it over, Herring then complies by slamming the globe angrily over Hailstone's head. This naturally angers Hailstone and he begins chasing Herring in order to physically punish him. Herring finally having had enough of Hailstone's abuse angrily stands up to him while picking up the Billiard Ball and declares that this is the last straw while slamming the ball to the ground. However, this sets off the explosive which successfully kills them and blows them to Hades, ending their vile and ridiculous reign of tyranny once and for all and restoring King Herman and his daughter to their rightful place on the throne. The heads of the Three Dictators were then mounted on the wall of the King's new office. Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Totalitarians Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Titular Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Propagandists Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Hegemony Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Defilers Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Mongers Category:Usurper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:Leader